Talk:Dante vs. Alucard/@comment-7338646-20180224134936
I am not well versed in the DMC games, but I intend to list some of Alucard's powers, feats and abilities. Skilled in the use of his two semi-automatic pistols which fire devastating, high caliber ammunition molded from blessed silver to be more effective against unholy entities such as demons, vampires and ghouls. Very high level healing factor which i'm pretty sure outclasses dante's own healing abilities signifigantly (think peak deadpool level regeneration.) Highly resistant to magic/ holy weapons (only a holy monster created from a nail of the true cross actually came close to killing him... this was a near-god level entity, a creature on par with alucard himself, and even then only when alucard was in a slightly less unkillable state than usual due to having released all of his souls.) Millions of souls he's captured over the centuries grant him an extra layer of immortality, layered on top of the incredible regeneration. Some have theorized that he could be put down for good if he could be killed several million times over, but there is little hard evidence to support this, and it hardly matters considering that it's incredibly difficult to kill him even once. Alucard's rival, Father Anderson once sliced his head off with a holy blade after impaling him to a wall with several other such blades (and even then only because he caught Alucard by suprise,) but Alucard regenerated a few minutes later (he was in no rush, he could probably have done so within seconds if he so desired.) When Luke Valentine, an expert gunslinger, trained assasian and lesser vampire, attacked Alucard, Alucard didn't even get out of his chair for much of the fight with him. He simply sat there, allowing himself to be riddled with bullets. He could have killed Luke without ever leaving his chair, he simply wanted to give him hope that he might win before unleashing a fraction of his powers and utterly destroying Luke. He possesses the hounds of baskerville, a pack of semi-corperal demonic hellhounds to attack his foes. Being devoured by them consumes one's soul. When he drinks the blood of a wounded, dying or dead enemy, he consumes their soul. Not only does this permanantly enslave/ vanquish his enemy, it also grants him the ability to summon up their abilities. He can transform into many different forms, many of which are difficult or impossible to damage with most weapons (such as a swarm of bats or a sentient pool of blood.) He has multiple release levels which allow him to unlock even more of his ungodly power. Release level one transforms him into an incorperal mass of demonic energy which can materlize numerous weapons (shadowy tentacles, arms and weapons of his vanquished enemies, his pet hellhounds and even entire indiviuals whose souls he has consumed to do his bidding.) Attacking these shadowy forms is basically futile as they can't really be killed... They are a part of alucard, and he can simply reform any one of them that is damaged. Luke Valentine, a vampire whose abilities overlap somewhat with Dante's from the first DMC game (expert gunplay, exellent agility, low level bullet dodging, bullet resistance...) was completely helpless against it. Release level zero basically unleashes a city scale apocolapse. With this release level, Alucard releases most of the soul he's devoured over the course of his life as a massive undead army created from the blood of his past victims. The ground, buildings, and general enviorment for miles around is coated in bloody matter and hordes of captive souls are summoned from it as countless footsoldiers and cavalry that alucard has vanquished in the past. If Alucard unleashes restraint level zero, there is next to nothing that any one single indiviual can do to stop him. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YODvtc7-qk8